


Like Fire

by SilverDolphin



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDolphin/pseuds/SilverDolphin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alternate Universe, where Riddick and Vaako cross their paths before the Necromonger menace becomes wide-spread.</p><p>Vaako helps Riddick to find clues about Riddick's origins.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Like Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/gifts).



> Alternate Universe, where Riddick and Vaako cross their paths before the Necromonger menace becomes wide-spread.
> 
> Vaako helps Riddick to find clues about Riddick's origins.


End file.
